Love For My Family
by OlitzAlways17
Summary: Sequel to Love for My Child. Come on this ride with the Grants and see what they go through with their family and other crazy people.
1. Ellen

**A/N: I am finally doing this. You all have been waiting a while and now here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

 **5 Years Later…**

Olivia and Fitz were being interviewed today by Ellen DeGeneres. Olivia was happy and nervous. She just wondered out of all the couples she chose them.

"Okay today we have the most phenomenal couple ever. They have seven kids together they have know each other for a long time. Come on out Mr. and Mrs. Grant." Ellen said.

Fitz and Olivia walked out hand in hand. Fitz had on a cream colored suit and Olivia had on a black dress. Her hair was curled and her makeup was done but it wasn't a lot. She just had on red lipstick, a little bit of blush, and some eyeliner.

Fitz let Olivia sit down first then his sat beside her. "Wow thank you for coming guys." Ellen said as she grabbed her cards.

"Thank you for having us." Olivia said.

"Now you two have been together for some time now." Ellen said.

"Yep." Fitz said as he squeezed Olivia's hand.

"I want to know how you two met?" Ellen said.

"Well.." Fitz started. "I was moving into my apartment and I thought it was a good idea to meet my neighbor so I went and knocked on the door and there she was." Fitz said pointing at Olivia. "She was gorgeous she looked amazing still. We used to be close friends in high school until she met her ex husband." Fitz said.

"Wow that must have been amazing meeting your old friend and now falling in love with him." Ellen said. "So what in the world made ya'll have 7 kids?"

"Well I had a son at the time and Fitz had three. Then we wanted to have some of our own." Olivia said.

They started to flash pictures of kids on the screen. "You two made some beautiful kids." Ellen said

"Thank you" Olivia said at the same time.

"So are you two having anymore?"

"Nooooo." Olivia and Fitz said. Which made everyone laugh.

"Well once we get back from this commercial we will bring out the rest of the grant family." Ellen said.

 **2 Minutes later…..**

"We are back and we now have the whole grant family." Ellen said. "This is one big family." Ellen said.

Jerry, Karen, Oliver and Teddy were sitting behind Olivia and Fitz. Bri and Bella were sitting on Fitz's lap while Four was sitting on Olivia's.

"It's a big happy Family." Olivia said.

"I can tell. So Jerry since you are the oldest how did you feel when your dad met Olivia?"

"Well I was happy my dad found someone that made him happy." Jerry said.

"What about you Teddy?"

"I was happy that I had a friend that was close to my age and that my dad was happy."

"How old are you all now?"

"I'm 15." Teddy said then winked.

"I'm 16." Oli said flashing a smile.

"I'm 23." Jerry said.

"I'm 19." Karen said.

"Bri and Bella are 6 and Four is 5." Olivia said.

The family talked more with Ellen about how they became who they were and all the crazy things they have been through.

After they were done talking to Ellen, Jerry and Karen had to go back to college. The kids were getting tired and so were Olivia and Fitz so they got on the plane and went back home.

Once they got home the Teddy and Oliver ran to their room. Olivia took Four to his room and Fitz took The twins to their room. Olivia and Fitz went to their room and got in bed.

Fitz cuddled into Olivia. He kissed her neck a little then put his head back on his pulled Olivia into him tighter and fell asleep.

 **2 Hours Later…..**

Olivia had woken up. Fitz was still sleep so Olivia put on her robe and went to go check on everyone else. She checked on the twins and they were still sleep. She checked on Four and he was still asleep. She went to check on Teddy and Oliver. Oliver was playing video games while Teddy was on his bed on his phone.

"Hey what do you boys want to eat?" Olivia asked.

"Pizza." They both said.

Olivia smiled at how far they have come and now Teddy and Oli are so close. Olivia went downstairs and called in the pizza. When she finished she went back to her room. When she walked in she saw Bella laying on Fitz's chest. Olivia laughed to herself then went to find something to put on.

She put on Fitz' navy shirt and a pair of shorts. Olivia sat on the bed on her phone until she heard the doorbell.

Olivia went downstairs to pay for the pizza. When she opened the door she was so surprised.

"JAKE?!" Olivia said so loud.

 **A/N: Sorry I had to leave it here but I hoped you enjoyed. What do ya'll think Jake in there for? Let me know what ya'll think.**


	2. I missed you

Fitz heard Olivia yell so he jumped up. He felt something on top of him. So he sat up slowly and realized his daughter was laying on him so he moved her slowly off of him without waking her. He then raced downstairs.

"Livvie? Are you Okay?" Fitz said as he walked over to her. He saw Jake and he got so mad. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Olivier and Teddy came running downstairs. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Olivier said then pushed Jake. Fitz grabbed Oli. "He's not worth it son."

"But HE took Mom away from US!"

"I know But…"

Teddy walked up to Jake. He grabbed his collar. "What do you want?"

Olivia was surprised to see what was happening in front of her. "I just came to apologize." Jake said.

"She doesn't want to hear your apology!" Oli said.

"But Olivia I Lov-" Jake couldn't finish his sentence.

Olivia walked over to Jake who was still jacked up in Teddy's hands. She slapped him then got in his face. "5..You are a dumbass who thought you could manipulate me into loving you and leaving my family...4 you tried to hurt me but I was strong and remembered I had a family out there who needed me...3 You need to stay the hell away from me and my family...2 I will let you know that I am happy where I am… and 1 You need to leave before I let my two sons and my husband beat your ass."

Teddy let Jake go. Jake looked at the four of then then fixed his shirt and left. Olivia closed the door and turned around and let out a sigh.

"Mom you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia said trying to hide her fear.

"Okay." Oli said then kissed her forehead and Teddy kissed her cheek. They both went back upstairs to their room.

Fitz looked at his wife knowing she wasn't okay. "Livvie?"

Olivia ran into his chest and started to cry. Fitz rubbed her back as she cried. He knew she needed a moment so he let her have it before he spoke. Once she started to settle down he began to talk.

"Livvie you were so brave to stand up to him. I'm really proud of you. He better be glad Jerry wasn't here because that would have been a whole different story."

Olivia laughed at him. "Yeah. I'm happy I did what I did. I just hate that he came here."

"I know. But he won't be back...I promise." Fitz said and held her close.

The doorbell rang again. Fitz opened it. This time it was actually the pizza guy. Fitz paid and they got everyone together to eat dinner.

 **The Next Morning…..**

Fitz had taken a day off work to stay with Olivia. He just wanted to have a quiet day with her to make her feel better. They were both downstairs on the couch watching a movie. The house was quiet. The kids were at school and there was no one there except Blue but he was asleep in the boys room.

Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer to him. Fitz started to kiss Olivia's neck. She felt something against her butt. She smiled then started to grind her hips against him.

"Livvie don't start something you can't finish." Fitz said.

"Who said I wouldn't finish?" Olivia said.

Fitz pulled Olivia's shorts down as he kissed her spot. Fitz started to play with her clit. Olivia was moaning out Fitz's name. It's been a while since they had sex. They have been focused on the kids and they never really had time for each other.

Fitz then stuck his fingers inside her and started to finger her slow. He missed hearing her moan. Olivia turned her head so she could kiss him. The kiss turned into a makeout. Olivia was interrupted when Fitz started to finger her faster.

"Fitzzzz...Shitttttt" Olivia moaned and threw her head back. Olivia started to move her hips against his fingers. Fitz could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He knew she was close so he took his thumb and started to rub her clit.

"Ohhh Fitzzz...I'm Cominggggg" Olivia moaned out.

While Olivia let go Fitz took his fingers out of her and sucked her juices off his fingers. He then pulled his shorts down and lined himself up with her. He slid inside her slowly. He didn't move for a moment. He wanted to take in the moment.

He then grabbed Olivia's leg and put it over his and started to move.

"Mmmm Livvie haven't you missed me?" Fitz growled in her ear.

"Yess I missed you soo much Fitzzz."

Fitz started to move even faster. Olivia screamed out Fitz's name. Fitz could tell Olivia was cloe again.

"Livvie hold on." Fitz groaned.

"Fitzzzz" Olivia moaned.

Fitz continued to pump himself inside Olivia. He was close to the edge too. He pumped into her one more time and that's when he let go. They both moaned out each others names. Fitz didn't slide out of Olivia yet. He wanted to save this moment because he didn't know when he would be able to have a moment like this again.

They both got cleaned up and Fitz went to go get the kids while Olivia started on lunch.

Fitz had came back with the house. All the peace and quiet was filled with laughter and talking. The kids got their lunch and sat at the dining table and started on their homework. Olivia helped Bri, Bella, and Four. While Fitz helped Teddy and Oli.

They were almost done with everything when they heard the front door open. Fitz looked at Olivia.

"Guess who's backk!" They heard.

"JERRY!" The kids said and jumped up to go see him.

"Hey guys." He said hugging each one of his siblings. "I hope none of you took my room."

"No one has you room Jer." Teddy said.

"Hi everyone." Another voice said.

"Jazmine!" The kids said and hugged her.

Fitz and Olivia finally walked in. "Mom...Dad" Jerry said then put his things down and hugged them.

"Hey Jer." Olivia said and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Jazmine." Olivia said giving her a hug.

"So what brings you guys here?" Fitz said.

"We have a announcement." Jerry said looking at Jazmine. "We are getting..Married!"

"Wow congrats guys." Oliver said.

"Yeah congrats." Teddy said.

Olivia was crying. Jerry walked over to her. "Mom why are you crying?"

Olivia hugged him. "You are growing up so fast." Olivia said through her sobs.

Jerry just hugged his mom. Olivia pulled herself together then went over to Jazmine. "You are a very lucky girl." Olivia said then hugged her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Congrats son. You better treat her right. You see how me and your mom turned out." Fitz said and pulled Olivia to his side.

"I know dad." Jerry said.

He got their things and went upstairs. To get settled. Then the door opened again.

"What I miss?" Karen said.

Olivia had missed Karen so much. She ran over to her and hugged her. Fitz hugged Karen too.

"I missed you guys." Karen said.

"We missed you so much Ker." Olivia said.

"Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs. Jerry has some big news." Fitz said.

Karen got her stuff and went upstairs to see everyone.

"It's good to have the family back." Olivia said as she started to clean up the dining table.

"Yep. The whole family is back together." Fitz said and started to help Olivia clean up.


	3. My Baby

**A/N: So you guys might hate me but im sorry. I asked a friend and they gave me this idea and i liked it. If you follow me on instagram you would have already seen the warning already. But here it is. Please don't hate me.**

 **The Next Day…..**

Olivia had set up a meeting for Jerry and Jasmine so they could get their wedding planned out. Fitz took Teddy and Oli to the basketball court and Karen was at home watching the kids and decorating.

"Kar can we help?" Bella said.

"Yeah can we." Bri asked excited.

Karen looked at her sister. "Well I do need models." Karen said.

Bella squealed. Karen had bella try on some cute little designs she made for fun. They took pictures and had a bunch of fun.

Four was tired of watching his sisters. He hated that he was left home with them. He went to kitchen and got a bag of chips. He then went upstairs to watch tv in his parents room.

 **Basketball Court…..**

Fitz was doing two v one. Him vs the boys and he was losing. They played two games then they got their stuff and went home.

Fitz went to pick his phone up and saw he had 20 missed calls and 16 messages from Karen. He immediately called Karen.

"Honey is everything okay?"

"No. Four is missing!" Karen said through tears.

"What?! Im on my way." Fitz said and gave the boys a look.

Fitz and the boys jumped in the car and got to the house in no time. They ran in the house. Karen was on the couch crying.

"Karen?" Fitz asked.

"I had one job and I blew it. I'm sorry dad. Now Mom is gonna be mad at me." Karen said through her sobs.

Fitz hugged Karen. "It's okay Karen. We will find him and And Liv will not be mad. Okay?"

Karen shook her head. "Can you tell me what happend?"

"Well me and the girls were play around with my things and I think Four was upset that he was stuck here so he went to you and Liv's room and watched tv. When I went to go check on him the window in your room was open. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him." Karen said as she started to cry again.

"Did you see anyone or anything?"

Karen wiped her eyes. "No."

"Okay we are gonna find are the twins?" Fitz asked.

"They are in their room." Karen said.

"Okay well take them and the boys to Liv's mom's house." Fitz said to karen.

"Dad?" Oliver said.

"Yeah?" Fitz said and looked a him.

"We want to help. He is our brother and we want to help find him. Please dad let us help." Oli said.

"Okay you guys can stay." Fitz said. "Karen get the girls out of here I have to call people."

"I'll call uncle Huck and Aunt Abby." Teddy said.

"I'll help Karen with the girls."

"Now I have the hard part." Fitz said. "I gotta call Liv."

 **Wedding Plans…..**

Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and excused herself from the table with Jerry, Jasmine and James.

"Yes Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Are you alone?" Fitz asked.

Olivia could tell he was nervous about something. "Yeah Fitz. Is everything okay?"

"Umm Liv….Four is missing."

"WHAT!?" Olivia screamed she could feel the tears coming. "Please say this is a joke Fitz."

"I wish it was Livvie. Can you just come home please." Fitz said.

"Yeah i'm on the way." Olivia said then hung up.

When she walked back into the room where they were Jerry knew something was wrong by the look on Olivia's face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

Liv looked at him. She grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear and told him.

"Jasmine we gotta go now. Thank you James we will be in touch with you later." Jerry said.

They all sped home. When they arrived Olivia ran in the house.

"FITZ!" Olivia screamed.

The house was filled. Abby,Huck,David,Tom,Stephen, Marcus, Haul,John and, Harrison. Fitz walked over to his wife. He hugged her and she broke down in his arms.

"It's okay Livvie we will find him. I promise." Fitz said as he rubbed her back.

 **3 Hours went by…..**

Everyone was set up. Computers and everything were up. Olivia was walking back and forth. She had so many things running through her mind. She was taken out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

She looked at the number and she didn't recognize it but she still answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." A person said.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked.

"Well I think I have something of yours." The voice said.

"What are you talking about who is this?" Olivia asked getting irritated.

"Mommy?" A kid said.

"I that my baby?! Where is he? I will kill you if!" Olivia yelled.

Fitz looked at Olivia he saw she was on the phone and she seemed mad.

"Livvie?" Fitz asked. "Who is it?"

"If you don't tell me where the Fuck you are with my son!"

Fitz took the phone from Olivia. He listened to the guys voice as he talked.

Fitz's face got so red. Olivia saw he was angry. Fitz hung up the phone and gave it to huck.

"Find out where this number was called from. I will kill this asshole with my Bare hands." Fitz said angrily.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Yeah I know I'm horrible. I'm sorry. Let me know what you think. Still send me some baby names for Over a Cliff.**


	4. Love for my Family

Huck looked up the number. He found where it was called from and gave Fitz the location. Fitz grabbed his keys and was about to leave when Huck called after him.

"I made this camera." Huck said putting it on the button on Fitz's shirt. "It's barely noticeable. It just lets me see what is going on just in case you need any help."

"Thanks Huck. Boys lets go." Fitz said.

Teddy and Oliver grabbed their jackets. Tom, Haul, Harrison, and John walked behind them too."What you are not taking my baby's out there."

Oli walked over to his mom. He kissed her forehead to ease her. "We will be fine I promise. We want to be able to help dad. I promise we will be careful." Oliver said.

"Okay. Please be careful." Olivia said hugging her son.

Fitz and the boys left. Tom, Haul, and John rode in Tom's truck while Fitz and the boys rode in the car.

 **1 Hour Later…..**

They arrived to where the phone was traced at. Fitz looked around they were in the middle of nowhere. Fitz looked the navigator Huck gave him and saw that it was right. Fitz got out the car and walked around. He passed a trash car and the navigator started to beep.

Fitz looked in the trash can and saw the phone. "He used a burner this time." Fitz said. He then started to look around. He saw a light post with a camera. "Huck do you think you can check this camera?"

"Yep, give me a sec." Huck said.

Olivia was right behind huck as he did his thing. "Liv why won't you sit own a relax?" Abby asked.

"Your right. They got this." Olivia said sitting down beside her best friend. When Olivia sat down she put her face in her hands. "Why is this happening? Why us? Why my baby?" Olivia said crying her heart out.

Abby pulled Olivia close. "I know Liv. But it will be okay. They will find Four." Abby said she really didn't know what to say but she tried her best to comfort her friend.

"Okay I got something." Huck said. "They headed North."

Fitz got back into the car. They were just cruising seeing if they saw anything out of the ordinary.

"DAD STOP!" Teddy said. Fitz slammed on brakes. "What is it?"

"Look over their. You see that shed."

"Yeah what about it?" Fitz asked.

"Why is that the only thing we see in the middle of nowhere?" Teddy asked.

"Your right. Good thinking." Fitz said then got out the car. Everyone huddled together. "Okay so we need to check that shed out. Boys you stay behind me and Tom. Harrison you and Haul stay here and let us know if anything suspicious happens while we are in there. John I want you behind the boys to make sure no one tries to sneak up on us." Fitz said.

Everyone said okay. John and Tom got their guns just in case. So everyone went to do what they needed to do. They snuck up to the shed they didn't hear anything so they walked in very quietly. They saw a light but still no one. They walked to the light and saw blood.

Fitz whispered. "Is Olivia around?"

"No she is on the couch." Huck responded.

"Okay make sure she doesn't come to the monitor right now."

"Okay." Huck said.

They walked in and saw Four. He was tied to a chair. He had no shirt on. His chest was bruised and his face was cut. Fitz got over to Four as quick as possible. The cut on his face looked fresh. He untied him and picked him up. "Take him to the hospital now. All of you go now." Fitz said and handed Four to Oliver.

"But what about you?" Teddy asked.

"I'm gonna teach this ashole a lesson. When you get to the hospital call Liv." Fitz said.

They were about to leave but Tom turned around. "You might need this." he said. Fitz looked at his friend. "Thanks."

Tom left and Fitz was thinking of a plan. He then heard a voice. It sounded just like Jakes. He sounded like he was on the phone with someone so Fitz hid behind a cabinet.

"Look Kim I'll be home in a second. I have to finish somethings." Jake said then hung up the phone. "Now where were we kid?" Jake said.

"We were getting to the part when I whooped your ass." Fitz said as he walked out of hiding.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jake said.

"Like I said I came to whoop your ass. You will leave my wife alone." Fitz said as he got closer. "It's funny how you take my wife away from me and out kids then come to our house and tell her you loved her then you had the nerve to take our son and hurt him. What is wrong with you?" Fitz said then pushed Jake so hard he hit the wall. "Now I have to teach you a lesson." Fitz said.

Fitz started to go to work on Jake he was punching and kicking him until he fell to the ground. Jake spit out blood. Then stood up and wiped his lip. Jake started to punch Fitz. Fitz shook off his punches and punched him again which made him fall to the ground. He was now boiling with anger. After all the things he has done to his family he pulls some sick shit like this. The to see his son in the condition he was in made him so angry. Fitz started to punch Jake even harder. His knuckles were starting to bleed. He Punched Jake one more time that's when he stopped breathing. Fitz grabbed Jakes phone and broke it then he got off him and walked out.

Fitz saw Tom's truck was kinda glad they didn't leave. They all got in the truck and headed off to the hospital. "I have badges in the glove box." Tom said. "Thanks." Fitz said as he wrapped his hands.

 **1 Hour Later…..**

They arrived at the Hospital. Fitz walked in and saw Olivia crying. When she looked up because she felt Fitz was near. She got up and ran to him. Fitz wrapped his arms around her. "Fitz…" Olivia said through a sob.

"It's okay Livvie. We have him now and we have nothing else to worry about." Fitz said rubbing her back.

The doctor came out. "Who are the parents?" He asked.

Fitz walked over to the doctor with Olivia. "We are." Fitz said.

"So your son will be okay." The doctor said and sighs of relief were could be heard from everyone. "But he is in so much shock. Since he has woken up he has been calling for his mom." The doctor said.

"Can I see him please?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, right this way." The doctor said.

The doctor led Olivia to the room where Four was. She took a deep breath and walked in. When she walked in she started to cry again. He had stitches on his face to to help heal the cut. Olivia put her purse down and walked over to his bed. She looked at him and kissed his forehead. Four looked at her. Olivia laid beside him and held onto him until he went to sleep.

Fitz walked in and sat on the other side of the bed. He grabbed Fours and and held it. "You know what I remember when we first started dating and Oli was in the hospital and you came to check on him and me. That's when I knew I could trust you. I knew you would be there for me and our family that we were grow together." Olivia said.

Fitz didn't know what to say. He got up and kissed her. "I will always be here for you and our family. All the Love I have is for our family." Fitz said.

The doctor walked in. "Fitz can I see you I need to look at your hands."

Fitz kissed Olivia then kissed Four and left with the doctor. Olivia got off the bed and texted Abby and told her to get Four some clothes.

 **A/N: This chapter has been pretty sad but the next chapter will be a little bit better I promise. Let me know what you think.**


	5. New Things

**5 Weeks Later…..**

Everything is back to normal. Four is back to his hyper and happy self. His face has completely healed up. No one is stressed out anymore. Huck installed security cameras and alarms just incase. Olivia and Fitz's anniversary was coming up soon. The kids were staying with Fitz's parents for the week. Jake, Karen, and Jasmine were staying for a few days before they had to go back to school.

They were getting ready for a game night Abby had planned. Olivia put on leggins, a white shirt and white Converse. Fitz had the same thing on except he had on black both made their way to Abby's house. Olivia was happy to get to have fun with her friends again.

They arrived to Abby's house. Olivia hugged all her friends. "So Abby what made you bring us here?" Harrison asked.

"Well..I found my old Wii and I thought we could have a little fun." Abby said laughing.

David looked at the games. "Babe, all these games are dancing games."

"I know." Abby laughed. "That's what's gonna make this night fun." Abby said. "So first we are gonna play Michael Jackson experience." "Who's up first?"

"Me and Fitz will go." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on." Olivia said with a huge smile. They both got up and looked at the songs then they finally chose one,The way you Make me feel. Olivia was secretly a die hard fan of Michael Jackson so she knew all the movies. She started to do the girls moves and the room was hot. Fitz and Olivia were so in sync. When the song ended everyone was surprised.

"What?" Fitz said when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"Damn Fitz. I didn't know you could move like that." Abby said.

Fitz just smiled then sat down. Harrison was up next he did the song Billie Jean. He killed it but couldn't beat Abby's score. Then David and Abby went. Watching David dance had to be the funniest thing ever. They did the song Thriller. When they finished no one could stop laughing.

Abby put the next game in, Just dance 4. Abby was so happy to play this one. Abby chose the song Wild Wild West. Olivia, Abby, Harrison,and Fitz got up and killed the song. They had so much fun dancing. After they finished paying the game. They drunk wine and just sat around and caught up with each other.

 **1 Hour went by….**

Everyone started to say their goodnights and head out. "Oh Liv." Abby called out before she left.

Olivia turned around and saw Abby was holding a gift. "You didn't have to." Olivia said.

"Well I wanted to. Happy Anniversary." Abby said with a wicked grin. "This gift will definitely spice things up.

Olivia looked in the bag then looked back up at Abby "I can't believe you got this." Olivia said.

"You'll thank me later." Abby said then walked out the house with Olivia.

When Olivia got in the car Fitz looked at her and the bag. "What's that?" He asked.

"A early anniversary gift from Abby." Olivia said with a laugh,

"Oh great." Fitz said sarcastically then pulled out the driveway and went home.

When they got home they went into their bedroom and got ready for bed. "Can I see what the object is that she gave us?" Fitz said as he sat on the bed.

Olivia came out the closet and handed him the bag then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Fitz pulled the object out the bag then burst out laughing. Olivia peeked her head out the bathroom and looked at him confused.

"Only Abby,"He said through a chuckle.

Olivia went and sat on the bed beside Fitz. She then grabbed the box and looked at it. "She is expecting us to use this you know."

"I know." He said and his voice dropped. Olivia knew that voice. She got up and walked to her side of the bed. "Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said.

"Come on Liv. You know you wanna try it." Fitz said then walked behind her and pulled her back side against him. He then started to kiss her spot on her neck.

"Fitz…" Olivia breathed out. Her knees were getting week just by him kissing on her neck. Fitz kissed up to her ear. "Come on Livvie."He said in her ear then cupped her left breast. Olivia gasped at his actions. She couldn't handle it anymore so she gave in. She turned around and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy they were biting and sucking on each others lips. Fitz picked Olivia up and laid her on the bed. He pulled the silk gown off her then started to kiss down her body nipping at her skin on his way down to her. He made it to her entrance and ripped her panties off.

"Fitz!" Olivia gasped then sat up on her elbows. Fitz looked up at her and smirked. "You'll be fine." He said then stood up and went to his side of the bed. He grabbed the gift bag and sat it beside the bed. Fitz then took off his shirt and started to go to work. He was sucking and flicking his tongue on her bud. Olivia could not handle it. She arched her back of the bed and grabbed the sheets.

Then she heard a vibrating sound and felt something vibrating against her bud. Her body jerked up so fast Fitz had to grab her waist with his hand to keep her still. Fitz then started to finger her. Olivia was so close she started scream out all the curse words she could think of.

"Oh God yess...Right There….Right shit Fitz."

Fitz then switched what he was doing. He started to rub her bud and slid the vibrator inside her.

"OH Fuck Yess….I'm so….Shit I'm so Close"

As soon as Fitz did that Olivia screamed out Fitz's name. Fitz took the vibrator out and started to lick up her juices while she shook from her orgasm.

Fitz then trailed kisses up her body. When he got to her lips he kissed them. Olivia moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. Fitz then stood up and took his pants off. When he got them off he he went back and started to kiss Olivia again. Olivia could feel his member against her entrance. She started to grind her hips against him wich made both of them moan.

Fitz sat up and slid inside her which called him to groan her name. "Fuck Livvie your so wet." Fitz groaned then lifted her leg and started to pump into her slow and deep. Olivia reached up and put her hands on his chest. Fitz put his hands on her hips and started to pound into her hard and deep.

"Fuck yes Fitz….Just like that...Oh Fuck." Olivia moaned as she scratched at his chest and threw her head back.

Fitz knew Olivia was close. Her walls were tightening around him and her legs were starting to shake.

"Come Livvie...Come for me Sweet Baby."

"OH FITZ" Olivia moaned out then threw her head back as she shook. Fitz came not too long after her. He fell on the bed beside her.

Olivia rolled on her side and kissed Fitz. "That was amazing" Olivia said in a raspy voice.

Fitz smiled. "I knew you would enjoy it." Just wait until our Anniversary." Fitz said with a smirk. He kissed Olivia and they both dozed off to sleep.

 **A/N:You can find the dances that they did on youtube just type the song and the game.**


	6. Olitz forever

It is the day before Olivia and Fitz's anniversary. They went to see the kids before they left for their vacation to Jamaica. After they said their goodbyes Olivia and Fitz got on their plane and headed off.

 **3 Hours Later…**

Olivia and Fitz arrived in Jamaica. There was a car waiting for them when they got off the plane. They got in the car and Olivia snuggled into Fitz and went to sleep. They arrived at the resort not too long after she went to sleep. They went up to their room and got settled. Once they got settled they got in bed and went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning….**

Fitz woke up before Olivia. He kissed her cheek then he went to the kitchen and started on breakfast. He then went to the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath for her. Fitz had a lot of plans for them. Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon. She got up and went into the kitchen.

She saw Fitz was making her coffee. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good Morning and Happy Anniversary ." Fitz said then turned to give her a kiss.

Olivia smiled and kissed him back. "Good Morning and Happy Anniversary to you too."

Fitz handed her coffee mug to her then they sat down and ate. Well Olivia wanted to sit on Fitz's lap so she ate and fed him too. After Breakfast Fitz took Olivia to the bathroom. They both got undressed and got in and relaxed. They then got out and ready for the day.

"So are you gonna tell me what we are doing?" Olivia asked as she kissed his neck in the car.

"No your just gonna have to find out."

Olivia sat back and made a pouty face like a kid. She looked just like Bella and Bri when they didn't get their way. Fitz smiled at her. He couldn't resist that face.

"Okay I'll tell you if you stop making that face." Fitz said.

"Okay." Olivia said with a big smile.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Fitz chuckled. "Well first we are gonna get massages, that's why I told you not to put on anything fancy. Then we are going to go swimming cause I know you want to. Then we are going out to dinner and the rest of the night is ours." Fitz said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Olivia smiled then kissed Fitz. "Oh and I love your hair i'm so glad you wore it out today." Fitz said.

"I did it just for you." Olivia smiled.

They arrived at the the massage place. They walked in hand in hand. Fitz walked up to the counter while Olivia went to go look at some magazines.

While Fitz was checking in he heard Olivia giggling. He turned his head to see some guy talking to her. The lady at the counter gave Fitz a key for their locker. Fitz walked over to Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Baby. Who is this?" Fitz said looking the guy directly in the face.

"Oh Fitz this is Robert." Olivia said. "Went to Highschool together."

"Nice to meet you." Robert stuck his hand out.

Fitz shook his hand. "Man your real lucky." Robert said.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked confused.

"Well me and Liv used to date in high school."

Fitz looked at Robert with a blank face.

"Me and Liv were like the best couple in school until they started spreading rumors." Robert said.

"Yeah that was dumb. They were just mad that they couldn't have what we had." Olivia said laughing.

Roberts phone started to ring. "Welp gotta go my wife is calling. It was nice talking to you again Liv and it was nice to meet you Fitz." Robert said then walked off.

"Isn't he sweet." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her and then walked off. Olivia just followed behind. When they got to their locker he didn't say a word to her.

"Fitz?" Olivia said softly.

"What." He spat.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he spat again.

Olivia tell by the sound of his voice something was wrong. Fitz started to take his shirt off.

"Fitzgerald." Olivia said in a serious tone. "You better talk to me. This is our day. You can't be mad on our day."

Fitz knew she was right. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I just got jealous." Fitz said.

"Of who….Robert?"

"Yeah." Fitz said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Fitz said. He really didn't know why he got so upset.

Olivia put her hand on his face. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours. We have a wonderful family together. I'm not going anywhere. Plus he was a ass when were going out." Olivia said then kissed Fitz. "Now can we get back to our day?"

"Yeah." Fitz said then kissed Olivia. They both got undressed then went to get their massages.

 **1 Hour Later…..**

Fitz and Olivia went back to the resort and got dressed to go to the beach. Olivia was relaxing in the water while Fitz watched her from the shore. Fitz then got a idea and got his phone out. He took a picture of Olivia. He smiled at the picture then put his phone down and went out in the water with her.

They stayed at the beach for a while then they went back to the resort and relaxed and took pictures until it was time for them to go to dinner.

Another hour went by and they got ready for dinner. Olivia put on a white asymmetrical off the shoulder dress. She matched them with a pair of white strappy heels. She curled her hair so it had that bounce when she walked. She had on nude lipstick. She gave herself a once over then walked out the bathroom.

Fitz was sitting on the bed waiting for her in a all black tux. His superman curl was hanging out. He didn't feel like geling it down.

When he heard the bathroom door open he looked up. His mouth slowly opened. He couldn't think of any words to say. She was beautiful but those weren't the correct words to use. The fit all her curves.

"Fitz close your mouth your drooling." Olivia laughed.

Fitz closed his mouth and got up. "Livvie you look….Sexy."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

Fitz took her hand and spin her around. "Damn girl." Fitz said which made Olivia laugh.

"What? You see something you like?" She said with smile.

Fitz pulled her into him and kissed her. He grabbed her ass which made Olivia moan.

Olivia pulled back before it got too hot and Fitz ripped her dress off.

"Come on before we be late." Olivia said as she wiped his lip.

 **20 Minutes Later….**

They arrived at the restaurant. When they walked in all eyes were on them.

"Hi, How may I help you two." The gentlemen said.

"I made reservations this morning." Fitz said.

"What was the name?"

"Olitz." Fitz smiled then looked at Olivia.

"Ah here we go. Right this way."

The man took them to their table and looked at the menus. A women came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Amanda. What can I get you two to drink tonight?"

"I would like the Atalon red wine." Olivia said.

"Okay. For you sir?"

"I'll have the same thing."

"Okay." Amanda said then walked away.

Olivia looked at Fitz. "Olitz?"

"Yeah that's what the people on instagram call us." Fitz said.

Olivia laughed. "Alright."

Amanda came back with their wine. "Okay are you two ready to order?"

Fitz and Olivia ordered their food and then they talked about old times. Their food came back and they ate and kept talking.

 **30 Minutes Later….**

They finished eating then went back to the resort. Fitz unlocked the door and their room had been lit with candles and red roses where on the floor and bed.

"How?"

"I asked the people that worked here if they could do it." Fitz said as he held her hand and they walked in.

Olivia walked over to the bed and saw there was note. She picked it up and started to read it.

 _To: My Livvie,_

 _Livvie you are my everything. I love you to the moon and back. These past five years have been everything. You gave me the best family ever. I'm happy you are mine. I will go over a cliff for you Livvie. We in it until the end. Tonight is our night. Olitz forever._

 _Love: Fitz_

Olivia turned around to Fitz he had a frame in his hands.

"What's that?" Olivia said as she walked towards him.

"Well in the middle it has a heart that says Olitz." Fitz said then chuckled. "All around it are our special moments. When you had the twins and Four, our wedding day, us at new year's and Christmas and a bunch more." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at the frame and smiled. She kissed Fitz. She loved this man to death. Fitz sat the frame on a chair. He picked Olivia up and walked her to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and they both started to undress.

Fitz kissed Olivia then started to kiss down her body. Olivia laid back and let him work his magic.

He went to her center. He kissed her thigh. He moved to her center and kissed and sucked on her bud. Olivia had her hands in Fitz's hair. She loved how good he made her feel.

Fitz stopped what he was doing. He stood up and looked at Olivia.

Olivia sat up realizing Fitz was just looking at her. "What?"

"You are so gorgeous." Fitz said then kissed her again. He positioned himself and entered her. Olivia arched her back up off the bed while moaning his name. Fitz just looked at her.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him. Fitz smiled at her. "Hi."

Olivia smiled back. "Hi."

Fitz started to do slow deep strokes. Olivia arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn Livvie." Fitz said. He kissed her neck which made her moan even more.

Olivia licked his ear then whispered, "Faster."

Fitz started to move faster. He rolled them over so Olivia was on top. He grabbed onto her hips and started to pump into her hard and fast.

"Holy Shit Fitz!" Olivia screamed as she threw her head back. She felt him slowing down so she started to ride him. She looked him in the eyes as she did it. Fitz had his hands on her chest. She was so close and she knew he was too. But she didn't want it to end just now. Olivia leaned down and started to grind on him.

Fitz ran his fingers in her hair and on her back. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. Olivia winked then got off him. She was starting to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Fitz said.

"Bathroom I wanna take a shower." She said then smirked.

Fitz got up so fast and grabbed her. He bent her over on the bed and started to pump into her hard and fast. Olivia gripped the sheets.

"Oh….God….Fitzzz...I'm clo-" Olivia was cut off when her orgasim hit and so did Fitz's. Fitz kept doing slow deep strokes as the both came down from their high.

Fitz laid down beside her panting. "Now you can take a shower." Fitz said.

Olivia laughed then grabbed his hand. They went in the bathroom and had another round and then finally took a shower.

They got in bed and drunk wine and watched a movie.

"Oh I almost forgot." Olivia said then went to her bag.

She pulled out a small box and gave it to Fitz. "What's this?" he asked.

"Open it." Olivia said.

He opened it and it was a silver bracelet that had Olitz on it. "How did you know about Olitz?"

Well I do have instagram too silly." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too….To the Moon and Back baby." Olivia said.

 **A/N: Hope you like this. Let me know what you think. Over a Cliff will be updated sometime.**


End file.
